Silver Ranger
by PowerRangers1998
Summary: What if the Dino Thunder Rangers had a sixth member. What if she has a secret? Will she be good or evil? Read and find out.


I don't own anything!

Silver Ranger

"I hate sorry," growled Lupa. Lupa is a young 5'6", silver eyes, silver hair, and 16 years old. She wore a sliver shirt with a black wolf on it, black pants, and a pair wolf earring. Lupa was different than other teens because she has silver wolf ears, tail, claws, and fangs. A wolf necklace hung around her neck to keep Lupa's wolf ears, tail, claws, and tail hidden. To others, Lupa looked like a normal teenage girl. The school just came into view. Lupa is the new student and had just moved there a couple a days ago.

Meanwhile, Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were hanging out in front of the school. They still had 20 minutes before they had to go to class.

"When do you think the new student is going to be here?" asked Ethan.

"Most likely today," answered Trent.

"I bet you the new student is going to be a babe," said Connor.

"What makes you think the new student is going to be a girl? Even if the new student is a girl, she most will likely hate you," said Kira.

"No one hates me," said Connor.

"Hey who is that?" asked Ethan pointing towards a girl he didn't know.

"Don't know," answered Trent.

"Most likely the new student," answered Kira.

"Well I am going to talk to her," said Connor while walking away.

"Poor girl," said Kira while Trent nodded in agreement. They watch as the girl glare at Connor and then walked past him. Connor than came back over to the group.

"What did you do Connor?" asked Kira.

"What makes you think it was something I did?" asked Connor. The other three just gave him a look like "we know you".

"Alright. I was hitting on her and when she asked me to stop I didn't," answered Connor. The other just rolled their eyes and got up to go to class.

"Let's go. Class is about to start," order Kira. The four of them then headed to Dr. O's classroom.

Five minutes into the class, someone knocked on the door.

"I am the new student," said a girl with silver hair.

Tommy smiled and said, "Come right in. I am Dr. O. And you are?"

"I'll Lupa Long," answered Lupa.

Tommy nodded his head and said, "Sit next to Trent. Trent, raise your hand." Lupa nodded her head and sat next to Trent.

"Hi. I'm Trent. Can I see your timetable?" asked Trent. Lupa nodded her head and handed it over.

"I'm Lupa," said Lupa.

"We have all the same class exempt class 9. You have creative writing while I have study hall. Do you want me to show you around?" asked Trent.

"Yes. Thank you Trent," said Lupa. The two of them started listening to Dr. O. The day went by quickly with Lupa being introduced to Connor, Ethan, and Kira. Lupa threaten to beat Connor up if he started to hit on her again. Connor just nodded his head.

After school, Lupa went to Hayley's café with Trent, Kira, Connor, and Ethan. Trent had to work.

"New friend?" asked Hayley.

"Yes," answered Kira.

"Nice to meet you. I am Hayley," said Hayley.

"I'm Lupa. I am the new student," said Lupa. Hayley then had to get back to work. An hour later, the rangers' Morpher went off.

"Hey Lupa, me and the others have to go. See you later," said Kira.

"Alright. I have to go too. See you guys later," said Lupa. The rangers ran off to fight the monster while Lupa went to take a run into the woods.

While the rangers were fighting a monster, Lupa was running in the woods. Lupa had tapped her wolf necklace and now her wolf tail, ears, claws, and fangs could be seen. Lupa soon came across a house out in the middle of the woods.

"Looks like someone like to live out in the mostly middle of nowhere," thought Lupa. Lupa was about to turn around when she felt something pull her towards the house. Lupa though it was her instincts, so she followed them. The door was unlocked. Lupa rolled her eyes and though, "Not a smart move. Even if this person lives out in the wood." Lupa looked around; she felt the pull towards the floor so there must be a basement. Her hand hit a small skeleton t-'s jaw. The floor then opens up to reveal stairs. Lupa went down the stairs and though, "I feel like I am in a movie." The pull was even stronger and it led her to a silver gem that was in a silver bracelet. Lupa went to touch it, when it snaps around her wrist. "Great. I better get going and then I will find a way to get this thing off," though Lupa while she left to go home. Before she left, Lupa shut the secret doorway.

Meanwhile, the rangers had just beaten the monster and went to the lab.

I have something to show you guys. I found the silver dino gem," said Tommy pointing to the spot the gem ad been place at.

"There nothing there, Dr. O," said Ethan.

Tommy looked and said "Someone must have taken it."

"I told you to lock your door," said Connor.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Trent.

"How are we going to it?" asked Kira.

"We are. Let go looking for it now," answered Tommy. The other rangers nodded their heads and went to going looking for the silver dino gem. But they didn't find it.

The next day, the rangers where at Hayley's café talking about how they were going to find the silver dino gem. Well Hayley and Trent were working. Lupa walked in and saw Connor, Ethan, and Kira talking to Dr. O.

"Hey guys," said Lupa.

"Hey Lupa," said Connor, Kira, and Ethan.

"Hello Lupa," said Tommy.

"Hello Dr. O," said Lupa.

"Why don't you sit with us?" asked Kira.

"Sure," answered Lupa while sitting down.

"What are you here for?" asked Connor.

"A smoothie," answered Lupa. Trent then came by and took Lupa's order. Lupa then got up to use the restroom.

"Why did you ask Lupa to sit with us?" asked Ethan to Kira.

"Because I saw a silver band around her wrist with what looks like a silver gem," asked Kira.

"Then we need to talk to her alone," said Tommy.

Trent stood by the table and said, "Why don't Kira ask Lupa to talk somewhere quiet and then Kira can talk to her about it,"

"Nice idea, Trent," said Tommy. Trent nodded his head and got back to work. Lupa then came back to the table.

"Lupa, can I talk to you outside?" asked Kira. Lupa nodded her head and followed Kira outside. But before Kira got to ask about the silver dino gem, they were attack by Mesogog's foot soldiers. Kira and Lupa fought them and Lupa end up throwing one in to the others knocking them down like bowling pins.

"I couldn't do that before," said Lupa. The other rangers had just run outside in time to see that.

"Lupa come with us. We will example," said Kira.

"Alright," said Lupa. All of them went back to Dr. O's place. They took her down to the lair.

"Can you show us what on your wrist?" asked Tommy. Lupa looked not sure if herself so the rangers show Lupa their gems. Lupa then nodded and showed them the silver dino gem.

How did you get it?" asked Kira.

Lupa explain what happen and said to Tommy, "You should really learn to lock your door,"

"That what I tell him," said Connor. Tommy, Kira, Trent, Connor, and Ethan explain to her about being a power ranger. Lupa join the team.

A month later, Lupa and the others just got done training.

"I have something to tell you guys," said Lupa.

"What is it?" asked Trent.

"I am part wolf," said Lupa while se tap her wolf necklace.

"Wow," all the rangers said. Connor then reached and touches Lupa's ears. Lupa slap Connor's hand away.

"Don't touch my ears," growled Lupa. Connor nodded his head.

"This is like from some kind of game," said Ethan.

"I am not from a game," growled Lupa.

"The necklace hides the ears, tail, claws, and fangs?" asked Kira.

"A silver wolf. It works out with you ranger color," said Tommy.

"A wolf. I thought she was a dog," said Connor.

"I am not a dog and I told you I was part wolf!" snarled Lupa.

"Sorry!" said Connor.

"Do you have the senses like a wolf?" asked Trent.

"Yes," answered Lupa. From that point on the team got closer. When Lupa was around the other rangers and Hayley, she let out her wolf features out. The team did hit a few bumps in the road but everything was fine in the end. Like when they found out about Trent's secret. It ends up being fine, even though Lupa thought everyone over react. But Lupa will always think that loyal to family come first. That also could be her wolf side.


End file.
